onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 362
Chapter 362 is titled "Ebb Tide". Cover Page Volume: 38 Pg.: 87 Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 4: "Let's go to Prison!!". Short Summary Sanji makes his way into the 7th cart and easily defeats its representitive, Jerry. Meanwhile everyone at Water 7 continues their search for Luffy and Zoro and eventually spot Luffy as the Aqua Laguna is about to arrive! Long Summary Sanji is shocked to see so many people riding in the last cart and seems not to care at the fact they are all pointing guns at him. After witnessing him kicking one of their members, they instantly realize he is no ordinary civilian and decide to tell Rob Lucci about him however, they are stopped by Jerry, a member of CP6. He begins to attack however, Sanji easily dodges them and he ends up attacking the others in the coach. Once he attempts to attack Sanji once again, he is knocked out easily by Sanji. In the CP9's coach, Corgi explains that each coach has its own representitive starting with the 7th car being Jerry. After that there is T Bone in the 5th car, Wanze in the 4th and CP9's newcomer, Nero, in the 3rd. He explains that despite not expecting any attacks, they have enough strength to combat anything. Back at Water 7, Nami finishes telling the news to Chopper and the pair note that they cannot leave until they find Luffy and Zoro. The shipwrights agree to help out and they begin their search of the area the pair flew in. As they race through the area, Paulie asks whether Iceburg had been informed and it is explained that two of them had gone back to tell him the news. The two workers from Blue Station run around the city looking for meat and saki which they were told to bring to her. As they continue their search, the shipwrights notice that the ebbing of the water is abnormal. Kokoro who is watching this with Chimney and Gonbe notes that the amount of ebbing will allow you to know the size of the wave to come. Everyone looks and notices that the sea has receded a great deal almost to the point of it appearing dried up and Paulie checks that nobody was still in the backstreets as they will most likely not survive. As Nami arrives, Chimney notices something between two houses and after she notices the amount the ocean has receded, she notices Luffy is what Chimney spotted. At this, she makes a start towards the buildings as the others try to tell her to stop however, she ignores them and keeps going. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *It is revealed there is a representative of the World Government in every car of the Sea Train; Jerry, T Bone, Wanze and Nero. **Jerry is defeated by Sanji, using Brochette. *The workers of the Blue Station been sent to get meat and sake. *Nami spots Luffy stuck between two buildings. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 362 it:Capitolo 362